Everlasting Friend
by song six
Summary: Conner noticed the new Robin is having trouble fitting in with the team. Robin explains to him he's only himself with his best friend, he then tells Conner about his best. He tells him using the eulogy he told at Kon's funeral (Superman/Batman 26)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice

* * *

Everlasting Friend

* * *

When Nightwing was Robin, he was always energetic, mischievous, and outgoing. Plus, he and Wally never really learned to shut up. This new Robin, he was quiet, and he seemed to take his job more seriously than even Superboy did. Of course, he has been trying to lighten up a little more over the years. So maybe he wasn't quite as serious as he used to be. He likes that the new Robin is quiet and serious like him though. However, he knows what it's like to struggle to fit in. He felt it every day at Happy Harbor High School. He knows how it felt to wish you had something funny or witty to say. He knows how it felt to wish you had the guts to say it when you do. He knows how it felt to be isolated. He knows how it felt to wish you could be like everyone else.

He's always known how it felt to be so misplaced in the world.

So he wondered why a seemingly normal boy like Robin seemed to always be…

"Should we invite Robin?"

"Nah, he always says no."

…alone.

Then again, you don't have to be the clone of Superman and his arch enemy to be lonely.

"C'mon Superboy! We're gonna head to the beach. You coming?"

Conner glanced over at Robin, who was busily typing away at his holo-computer, "I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself."

While the rest of team headed out for a day at the beach, Conner sat down on the couch with Robin. After thirty seconds of silence – which is usually never existent on a team of super-powered teenagers – without looking up, he asked him, "Why didn't you go with them?"

Conner was quick to remark, "why didn't you?"

Robin stopped typing, and turned his face towards him. Conner has always wondered if it bothered any of the Robins to wear sunglasses indoors. It must be really annoying. "Right. I don't really like the beach."

"Why not?"

"I like pools better."

"Are you a germaphobe?"

"I prefer hygienic."

"Is that really the only reason?"

Robin pinched the bridged of his nose and sighed, before smiling at him. "If you're worried if I'm okay, I am." He assured, putting away his holo-computer.

"You don't seem to-" Conner paused, attempting to be more careful with his words. Kaldur taught how to be more considerate. Especially after the day, Wally showed up to the cave with huge pimples all over his face. Conner's learned to not be so blunt. His misses Kaldur all the time."-I never see you just hanging out." _With everyone else_.

Robin shrugged his shoulders, but Conner could tell something was bothering him. His shoulders were tense, and his voice was too flat…then again, Robin was always like that. This Robin, anyways. "There's too much work to do. I still go to school."

"Where to?" Conner asked, attempting to be friendly.

"That's classified." Robin responded automatically, before coughing into his hand and scratching his neck giving him a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"I get it. I worked with Nightwing a lot longer."

Robin smirked at him, shaking his head, "you would think he would have come up with a better disguise than sunglasses by now." He touched the brim of his own pair, amusedly.

"Clark wears glasses."

"My point exactly." Conner couldn't stop the upturn of the corners of his mouth.

For a few more minutes, they both sat in the comfortable silence staring at the wall. Since it was rarely ever quiet, it was nice to be able to hear your own breathing every now and again. As a mentor, Conner thought he would take it upon himself to get to know this younger member. Especially since, he seemed to be a loner, like him. "Do you ever…hang out?"

"I do have friends." Robin laughed, knowing exactly what Conner _really _meant. It was loud, warm, and sincere. Conner then realized he's never really heard the boy laugh this much before. He was always used to Nightwing laughing at him for being….'clueless' sometimes, so usually it annoyed him. But this Robin laughing at him, it was nice. "I'm friends with the other guys. Honest. I'm just not the best at relaxing I guess. So I don't really hang out. I like working." Robin insisted, but Conner could feel the lie beneath his words.

"So you never act like a teenager?" Conner quirked an eyebrow, and Robin mimicked his action, "even when Nightwing was Robin, he knew how to act his age."

"I can act my age."

"Why don't you?"

Robin's smile fell, and Conner regretted asking. Suddenly, the silence of the cave wasn't so soothing anymore. With his face downcast to the floor, Robin murmured softly, "You really want to know why?"

"Yeah." His voice echoed against the walls, and sounded so loud compared to Robin's. It made him tense up.

Finally, with heaviness in his voice and a broken smile, Robin looked at him and confessed, "I'm really myself only with my best friend."

Conner blinked at him, "What's that like?"

"Really wonderful. I was lucky," Robin then looked up wistfully, beaming, "I always had someone who believed in me."

Conner felt his own chest pang in bitter envy. He did too. Kaldur always had faith in him to do the right thing. To be his own hero. He believed in him more than anyone else on the team. Kaldur is the reason he escaped Cadmus labs, because before he even knew Conner he believed in him. Conner glared at the wall, wishing things were different, before biting out, "You two sound…close."

Robin nodded, leaning his chin onto one arm propped onto his knee sitting crossed legged on the couch now. Conner didn't understand why he looked so sad, but happy…but sad. It was confusing. "We did some stupid things together. We talked about girls. We talked about cars. And when my…" Robin paused, swallowing, before continuing"…when I lost someone, even when I didn't want to, we talked about that."

"Is that so?"

"We did some _really_ stupid things together. And he always did them with a smile." Robin chuckled, and shook his head. That was when Conner realized something…

"You keep saying _did_."

"He left me behind."

Conner paused, not really sure if he should ask, "for someone else?"

"No…" He knew in the ache in Robin's tone, this was something he's never talked about to anyone. At least, not to anyone Conner knew…including Nightwing"…he died."

"I-" He didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry." He really was. He could feel Robin's sorrow, he could see it in his body. He could sense it in the air.

He could hear it in his heart.

"They say that people live on…that you don't forget them if you talk about them. Tell stories about them." Robin started to choke on his words as they hitched slightly. Robin fisted his hands in his lap, and squeezed with all his might. Conner knows that most people need touch to be comforted, but he didn't know Robin too well. He didn't seem like someone who liked touch, but M'gann taught him that's not always the case with someone like Robin. Like him.

So he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Robin relaxed beneath his touch. He never felt more glad, "do you want to tell me a story?"

Robin couldn't stop a droplet from sliding down his cheek. He was quick to wipe it, before taking a deep breath and getting back his composure. Then he whispered, "…I'm sorry. I can't."

"I wouldn't tell anyone." He swore.

"It's okay I just…sometimes it's hard for people to talk about someone they loved." Robin smiled, and it was genuine and warm. This made Conner smile too.

"You loved him?"

Robin looked at him with a full earnest grin, "He was my best friend. You can love your friends too."

Without any hesitation, Conner smiled back and said, "He loved you too."

"I know."

Suddenly, there was a pair of skinny arms wrapped around his body, and it took Conner a second to realize Robin was hugging him. It made him feel good. It made him feel needed, like they were real friends. He guessed they were. They didn't have to be just teammates. Not anymore, now. "What-?"

"For listening. Thankyou."

"I'll always listen." Conner promised. He always would. Always.

_Just yell, I'll hear you._

"I know you will, Conner."


End file.
